ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Organization XIII
Organization XIII (XIII機関, Jusan Kikan) was a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies who seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again, which was originally independent. In Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes, there are 11 members appear as Absent Silhouettes (アブセント・シルエット, Abusento Shiruetto), ghostly versions of themselves to serve whoever controls stronger hold over the powers of darkness along with the Heartless. The former 3 members include Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Character "Profile" Information Xemnas Xemnas the Superior of the In-Between is Organization XIII’s No. I. He directs the group as its leader. He is discovered on the world that Never Was. He Also Turned To A Mech Form. Xemnas Was Now In Universe XP, Xemnas Was A Member of The Decepticons of World Of Darkness. In flashbacks, he was the fourteenth and final member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 狭間の指導者ゼムナス (Hazama no Shidosha Zemunasu, Zemunasu Shireikan) *Number: I *Title: Superior of the In-Between *Weapon(s): Ethereal Blades (Interdiction, Later Fury); Shadowstone (The Chipmunks and Chipettes) *Attribute(s): Nothingness (無, Mu), Darkness (闇, Yami) (The Chipmunks and Chipettes) *Dimension Link(s): Anima *Original name: Xehanort; "Ansem" (アンセム, Ansemu) used for the anagram *English Voice: Paul St. Peter *Japanese Voice: Norio Wakamoto Xigbar Xigbar the Freeshooter is Organization XIII’s No. II. He is discovered in the Land of Dragons. In flashbacks, he was the eleventh member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 魔弾の射手シグバール (Madan no Ite Shigubaru) *Number: II *Title: Freeshooter *Weapon(s): Arrowguns (Sharpshooter) *Attribute(s): Space (空間, Kukan) *Dimension Link(s): Valefor *Original name: Braig (ブライグ, Buraigu) *English Voice: James Patrick Stuart *Japanese Voice: Hochu Otsuka Xaldin Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer is Organization XIII’s No. III. He is discovered in Beast's Castle. In flashbacks, he was eighth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 旋風の六槍ザルディン (Senpu no Rokuso Zarudin) *Number: III *Title: Whirlwind Lancer *Weapon(s): Lances (Lindworm) *Attribute(s): Wind (風, Kaze) *Dimension Link(s): Pandemona *Original name: Dilan (ディラン, Diran) *English Voice: David Dayan Fisher *Japanese Voice: Yosuke Akimoto Vexen Vexen the Chilly Academic is Organization XIII’s No. IV. He is discovered in Agrabah. In flashbacks, he was the first member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): いてつく学究ヴィクセン (Itetsuku Gakkyu Vikusen) *Number: IV *Title: Chilly Academic *Weapon(s): Shield (Frozen Pride) *Attribute(s): Ice (氷, Kori) *Dimension Link(s): Shiva *Original name: Even (エヴェン, Even) *English Voice: Derek Stephen Prince *Japanese Voice: Nachi Nozawa Lexaeus Lexaeus the Silent Hero is Organization XIII’s No. V. He is discovered in Deep Jungle. In flashbacks, he was was the third member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 静かなる豪傑レクセウス (Shizuka-naru Goketsu Rekuseusu) *Number: V *Title: Silent Hero *Weapon(s): Axe Sword (Skysplitter) *Attribute(s): Earth (土, Tsuchi) *Dimension Link(s): Odin *Original name: Aeleus (エレウス, Ereusu) *English Voice: Dave Boat *Japanese Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki Zexion Zexion the Cloaked Schemer is Organization XIII’s No. VI. He is discovered in the Skull Cave in the 100 Acre Wood. Zexion Appeared in A Movie Cameo Of The Rise of The Combiners. In flashbacks along with Riku Replica, he was the fifth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 影歩む策士ゼクシオン (Kage Ayumu Sakushi Zekushion) *Number: VI *Title: Cloaked Schemer *Weapon(s): Lexicon (Tome of Judgment); Cauldron (Giant Honey Pot) (The Chipmunks and Chipettes) *Attribute(s): Illusion (幻, Maboroshi) *Dimension Link(s): Bahamut *Original name: Ienzo (イエンツォ, Ientso) *English Voice: Vincent Corazza *Japanese Voice: Akira Ishida Saïx Saïx the Luna Diviner is Organization XIII’s No. VII, Saix is Xemnas’ second-in-command. He is discovered in the Land of Oz. In flashbacks, he was the thirteenth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): 月に舞う魔人サイクス (Tsuki ni Mau Majin Saikusu) *Number: VII *Title: Luna Diviner *Weapon(s): Claymore (Lunatic) *Attribute(s): Moon (月, Tsuki) *Dimension Link(s): Siren, Fenrir *Original name: Isa (アイザ, Aiza) *English Voice: Kirk Thornton *Japanese Voice: Ginpei Sato Axel Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames is formerly Organization XIII’s No. VIII. In Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes, he appears as an Absent Silhouette. As Axel Was Now Fighting On Duel Of New York With Michael Newman. In flashbacks, he was the ninth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): おどる火の風アクセル (Odoru Hi no Kaze Akuseru) *Number: VIII *Title: Flurry of Dancing Flames *Weapon(s): Chakrams (Eternal Flames) *Attribute(s): Flame (炎, Hono) *Dimension Link(s): Ifrit *Original name: Lea (リア, Ria) *English Voice: Quinton Flynn *Japanese Voice: Keiji Fujiwara Demyx Demyx the Melodious Nocturne is Organization XIII’s No. IX. He is discovered in the Underworld (Olympus Coliseum). In flashbacks, he was the seventh member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): 夜想のしらべデミックス (Yaso no Shirabe Demikkusu) *Number: IX *Title: Melodious Nocturne *Weapon(s): Sitar (Arpeggio) *Attribute(s): Water (水, Mizu) *Dimension Link(s): Leviathan *English Voice: Ryan O'Donohue *Japanese Voice: Kenichi Suzumura Luxord Luxord the Gambler of Fate is Organization XIII’s No. X. He is discovered in Wonderland. Luxord Fight Against The Princess of Heart enforcer Cortana, As he appear in Showdown of The World. In flashbacks, he was the twelfth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): 運命を賭す者ルクソード (Unmei o Tosu Mono Rukusodo) *Number: X *Title: Gambler of Fate *Weapon(s): Cards (Fair Game) *Attribute(s): Time (時, Toki) *Dimension Link(s): Doomtrain *English Voice: Robin Atkin Downes *Japanese Voice: Joji Nakata Marluxia Marluxia the Graceful Assassin is Organization XIII’s No. XI. He is discovered in Enchanted Dominion. In flashbacks, he was the fourth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 優雅なる凶刃マールーシャ (Yuga-naru Kyojin Marusha) *Number: XI *Title: Graceful Assassin *Weapon(s): Scythe (Graceful Dahlia) *Attribute(s): Flowers (花, Hana) *Dimension Link(s): Yojimbo *English Voice: Keith Ferguson *Japanese Voice: Shuichi Ikeda Larxene Larxene the Savage Nymph is Organization XIII’s No. XII. She is discovered in Neverland. In flashbacks, she was the second member to fall. *Kana (Japanese Name): 非情の妖姫ラクシーヌ (Hijo no Yoki Rakushinu) *Number: XII *Title: Savage Nymph *Weapon(s): Knives (Foudre) *Attribute(s): Lightning (雷, Ikazuchi) *Dimension Link(s): Ixion, Quezalcotl *English Voice: Shanelle Gray *Japanese Voice: Yuko Miyamura Roxas Roxas the Key of Destiny is formerly Organization XIII’s No. XIII, he is Sora’s nobody. In Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes, he appears as an Absent Silhouette. In flashbacks along with Naminé, he was the tenth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): めぐりあう鍵ロクサス (Meguriau Kagi Rokusasu) *Number: XIII *Title: Key of Destiny *Weapon(s): Keyblade (Oathkeeper/Oblivion) *Attribute(s): Light (光, Hikari); Summon Magic (Dimension Links) *Dimension Link(s): Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, Figment, Boga, Giselle, Caballeros (Donald Duck (Donald in Mathmagicland version), José Carioca, Panchito), Goofy (Saludos Amigos version), Alexander, The Magus Sisters (Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy), Moogle, Cait Sith, Tonberry *Original name: Sora (ソラ) *English Voice: Jesse McCartney *Japanese Voice: Koki Uchiyama Xion Xion the Summoner is formerly Organization XIII’s No. XIV, she was Riku's love interest, absorbed by Roxas. In Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes, she appears as an Absent Silhouette. Used 16 Dimension Links as a Summoner to defeat Chernabog and his army of evil spirits, demons, and monsters. In flashbacks along with Riku, she was the sixth member to fall. *Kana (Japanese name): 召喚士シオン (Shokanshi Shion) *Number: XIV *Title: Summoner *Weapon(s): Keystaff (Kingdom Key) *Attribute(s): Light (光, Hikari); Summon Magic (Dimension Links) *Dimension Link(s): Marahute, Goliath, Chicken Little, Cinderella, King Mickey (Fantasia version), Tron, Stitch (Experiment 626), Pocahontas, Jack Skellington and Zero, Romeo & Juliet, Thief, Tinker Bell, Axel, Zack Fair, Captain EO, Phineas and the Ferb-Tones (Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Ferbettes (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Milly, and Adyson Sweetwater), and Candace Flynn) *Original name: No. i *English Voice: Alyson Stoner *Japanese Voice: Risa Uchida Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Organization Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:The 13th Dimension